


In the story they will write someday let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The woman who opened the door was no taller than him, but she still had those big green eyes under arched eyebrows that looked like question marks and hair so black it could make the darkest night look pale."Hello Lemony" she said."Hello Ellington" he said.





	In the story they will write someday let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the story they will write someday let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128469) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

His niece finished drinking the banana milkshake and told him that she was staying with one of her mother's old friends after the disappearance of her guardians. Considering the many types of people who have come to call Kit a friend the one she end up living with is one of the best options, even if it was one somewhat uncomfortable for him.

He and his niece go to the top floor apartment of a nearby building. A part of him felt like taking the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid the encounter for a few minutes more but Beatrice looked at him like he was an idiot when he suggested it so they took the elevator and knocked on the apartment door.

The woman who opened the door was no taller than him, but she still had those big green eyes under arched eyebrows that looked like question marks and hair so black it could make the darkest night look pale.

"Hello Lemony" she said.

"Hello Ellington" he said.

Feeling the heavy atmosphere between them Beatrice said:

“I'm going to the bathroom while you two talk”

And the girl left the room at a speed that surprised both adults.

“So you want some water? Tea? ”Ellington offered.

“I would prefer coffee actually, you ended up giving me a pretty bad habit, I still can't stop after all these years”

"Alright… so are you okay?" She said going into the kitchen as Lemony followed her.

“As good as I can be”

"I heard ... I'm sorry for your loss"

Many years ago Lemony had taken it as a personal rule to always doubt any words she spoke, but those seemed to him to have a fair chance of being honest.

"Which one?"

"All of them"

“Thank you, and thank you also for taking care of my niece”

“I didn't do it for you. I'm sorry that sounded bad, just ... the things I feel for you are always going to be complicated, but I always liked your sister, and your niece has a lot of her. ”

"I noticed, the look of you-are-an-idiot-lemony is very similar."

“Well but to be fair almost everyone who deals with you must have a look like that”

“This is cruel, Miss Feint. True and fair. But cruel ”

Ellington smiled briefly and then became serious again.

"She needs you in her life Lemony, we don't know if the Baudelaires will ever show up again and until they do you have to be present, you're the only family she has"

"That would mean you will have to see me even more"

"I think I'll be able to handle it," Ellington said and poured him his coffee with a smile that reminded him too much of what it was like to be young.


End file.
